


All Mine

by onlyslash



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blood mentioned, Gen, nothing explicit but not g-rated either, surgery mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyslash/pseuds/onlyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuhou survives Koujaku's attack in Oval Tower, and, from his hospital bed, reflects on Shiroba's new relationship with Koujaku. (Hint: He's not fond of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For Ryuuhou Appreciation Week, Day 4/Koujaku’s Day - His Destruction

After Koujaku lost hold on his sanity once and for all, Ryuuhou lay bleeding out on the floor. That was until Virus and Trip came and took him to the lab for emergency surgery, while Koujaku’s beautiful new form was chained up and contained in a cell in the basement of Oval Tower.

The surgery went well. It would be quite some time before he could leave bed on his own, but Ryuuhou would most definitely survive.

Every day, as he lay recovering, he could see The New Aoba pass by in the hallway to go down to the basement where he knew Koujaku now lived. He had never, not even _once_ , stopped to say thank you to Ryuuhou.

It was because of his masterful work that he had the privilege to see Koujaku as he currently was. 

Stupid white Aoba, in his stupid white nightgown, taking the stupid elevator down to the basement to spend time with **his** masterpiece, and, from the way he came back with shredded clothing and covered in blood, probably to have sex with **his** masterpiece.

Koujaku probably looked so beautiful, so angry and beautiful. He had never gotten to see his fully-matured form yet; it would definitely be a wonderful day when he could finally leave his recovery room and go down to see his beloved and the monster he had become.

Ao– no, Shiroba, as he wanted to be called, he would never know true love, not like the love Ryuuhou had for Koujaku. Shiroba _thought_ he loved Koujaku, but what had he ever done for him? 

“He will be mine. All mine. Just you wait and see, Aoba-kun…”

**Author's Note:**

> peep my tumblr fam  
> onlyslash.tumblr.com


End file.
